Chiyomi Uchiha
| occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Katsu Uchiha (Brother) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank Jōnin | classification =Kunoichi Medical-nin | reg =836726 | academy =5 | chunin =6 | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeiyoso = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =TBD | nature =TBD Water Release Fire Release Lightning Release Yang Release Yin Release | statistics =TBD | jutsu =TBD Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Daigensonshin Fire Release: Expanding Fire Stream Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Lightning Release: Depth Charge Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar Limelight Mystical Palm Technique Susanoo Uchiha Return Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Mirror Technique | tools =Chakram Katana Kunai Shuriken }} Chiyomi Uchiha'' (うちは千世美, Uchiha Chiyomi) is a Kunoichi from 's Uchiha Clan. Renowned as '''War God Chiyomi (軍神千世美, Gunshin Chiyomi) for the use of her Mangekyō Sharingan, she would become a highly respected figure of within the clan. After encountering and the during the slaughtering of her entire clan, a fight for survival ensued. Attempted to save her brother, she would escape with him to safety. After requesting investigate, she would learn --, leading to her defection from Konoha, vowing to seek revenge on those responsible. Background Personality Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Chiyomi... Ninjutsu --- Using her ability to the chakra of given individuals, she can effectively track targets over immense ranges. When combined with her Mangekyō Sharingan technique, Daigensonshin, she can effectively track anyone, anywhere, reghardless of the sensory dampaning methods they may be employing. Bukijutsu Genjutsu Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Mangekyo Sharingan --- (Awakening) Chiyomi's technique, Daigensonshin, allows her to preform a specialized , Chiyomi is able to teleport to or exist in any desired area at will, as well as teleport others. This allows her to also attack from multiple locations simultaneously. With her right Mangekyō, she can exist in nothingness, the and area she only refers to as being "outside of space-time". This allows her to become intangible as well as isolate others to this nothingness. Daigensonshin essentially extends her existence from a physical level to a metaphysical one, allowing her to exist anywhere, anywhen, everywhere or nowhere. By using both eyes, Chiyomi can simultaneously exist and not exist within a given location, granting her a specialized form of intangibility, more advanced than , allowing her to interact with objects, while leaving them unable to interact with her. She is only capable of maintaining this unique intangibility for approximately five minutes. She has displayed the ability to imbue weapons with her Mangekyō technique, allowing her to achieve unique effects, such as passing through objects, teleporting them to a new location, isolating them outside of space-time, boring through them, or even attacking target's regardless of distance. Having awakened the Mangekyō in both eyes, Chiyomi can utilize the , allowing her to conjure an ethereal warrior capable of fighting on her behalf. Because of her mastery over Daigensonshin, she has gained the ability of flight, even without having her Mangekyō active. Chiyomi's Mangekyō Sharingan grants her immunity to the effects of space-time, as well as alterations to her perception of time and presence within space. Intelligence Chiyomi is highly intelligent, able to quickly deduce the inner workings on a technique within seconds of its use. Deducing that could fully control both space and time within his , she revealed to him that she could fully control her own space and time. Using her visual prowess, she escaped her own mental realm without mental harm to herself, rendering his genjutsu nothing more than a slight irritation at best. Trivia * Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Characters